Clouds
by Asaka Kiseragi
Summary: [WARNING: Shounen-Ai] Clouds are strange things. Look at them one way, and they can be nothing. But look at them in another way, and they can be ANYTHING. PiersXFelix


Disclaimer: You think I own Golden Sun? Oh you poor naive person. If I owned Golden Sun, then I wouldn't need to write PiersXFelix to keep me happy XD  
  
Howdy all, and welcome to the next volume of my venture into the world of PiersXFelix, it is daunting, going from half dead writer, to shounen-ai writer in such a short space of time but-  
  
Piers: Oh shut up and get on with it _O;  
  
Ignore the Lemurian. He's annoyed because Felix dyed his hair pink when he was sleeping.  
  
Piers: T_T My hair...  
  
Felix: _O I told you, it'll wash out...  
  
Piers: XO!! THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!  
  
-_- *takes a paracetamol* Well, enjoy this spur of the moment story...  
  
~ * ~  
  
A gentle breeze rustled the tall, leafy trees leaning against the Lighthouse's foundations for support.  
  
How ironic. That the place he hated most, had become the only place he could escape to.  
  
Piers sighed, and flopped backwards, folding his lightly tanned arms under his head to form a makeshift cushion. The Lighthouse Aeries had become his sanctuary, they were so peaceful, so untouched by human hands. They felt calm, like Lemuria had been. Until the Senate banished him.  
  
Frowning deeply, Piers focused his golden gaze upon the clouds floating gently above his head.  
  
Stupid Senate. They were so pompous, thought they knew everything. Oh no King Hydros, Weyard cannot be saved from almost certain destruction because it would mess up our peaceful lives. Never mind everyone in Lemuria are bored out of their skulls with living this so-called 'perfect' existence, never mind that in a few hundred years they'd all die because of our thick headed ignorance. Oh no.  
  
'If that Tidal wave hadn't of swept my ship out to sea...' Piers thought, 'I would've slit my throat in boredom.'  
  
If what happened, had never happened, he wouldn't have met the people he now considered his closest, and dearest friends.  
  
'Fate works in strange ways,' he thought, staring at the azure sky above his head, 'just when things are perfect, and you're happy...something goes wrong. And just when you're ready to give up, something wonderful happens.' He sighed deeply. Piers had often wanted to give up, especially when he'd been imprisoned in Madra. No one would listen to reason, nor heed his pleas of innocence. When things had become hopeless, HE'D appeared.  
  
Piers smirked, he'd always had a soft spot for Felix. Although it was clear they were as alike as chalk was to cheese. Felix was quiet, letting his actions do the talking. He had no time to relax, no time to forget, and little to no imagination. He had the weight of many on his shoulders. He felt pressured to continue his quest, as a final gift to the people who saved him. Then there was Piers. Calm, carefree, his only worry was whether Felix was planning on crashing his beloved ship - his last memory of Lemuria - into the side of Gondowan like usual. They were so...different. Maybe it was that old saying, 'opposites attract', but Piers had always liked - loved - Felix. He saw something in Felix others - even Jenna - missed. He saw his soft side, his vulnerability. Even Felix had his weaknesses, his faults. But imperfections were what made people all that more real, all that more lovable.  
  
"You still up here?"  
  
A deep velvety voice broke its way into Piers' strangely deep thoughts. Raising his body from the warm tiles of the Venus Lighthouse aerie, he smiled at the approaching Venus Adept,  
  
"Of course I am Felix, where else would I be?"  
  
"..." there was a comfortable silence, as Felix sat down beside the aqua haired Lemurian. Piers glanced at Felix, and seeing the questioning look plastered across his face, he chuckled,  
  
"I was watching the clouds...and thinking..."  
  
"Clouds?" Felix raised his gaze to stare at the frail, wispy objects floating lazily in the sky.  
  
"Yes, clouds. They're quite fascinating, if you look at them the right way, they can be anything," Piers replied casually. Felix shrugged, and muttered something under his breath.  
  
"I never said I wasn't strange Felix," Piers said, smoothly, causing the Venus Adept to jump slightly, "but try looking at them, and you'll see I'm right." Piers pointed at a rather fat looking cloud,  
  
"Try that one. What does it look like to you?"  
  
"...a cloud." Piers sighed dejectedly,  
  
"I swear, you have no imagination WHATSOEVER. It looks like a Djinn!"  
  
"...how?"  
  
Piers reached out, taking Felix's head between his hands, and tilted it to the left slightly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Piers smirked slightly, and withdrew his grasp, not noticing the faint blush staining his companion's cheeks.  
  
"Cloud's are beautiful," Piers muttered slightly.  
  
"They look all white and puffy to me..." Felix replied, causing Piers to shake his head, but ignore the Adept's reply.  
  
"What do you find beautiful Felix?"  
  
"...you mean like jewels, or gold?"  
  
"...no. I thought you of all people wouldn't be interested in materialistic things," Piers replied, stretching his legs out in front of him, allowing his cramped muscles some relief. Felix tapped his chin in thought,  
  
"People."  
  
"People what?" Piers said, shaking out of his daydream. Felix rolled his russet coloured eyes impatiently,  
  
"What I find beautiful. People."  
  
Piers blinked. Felix - Mr. Leave-me-alone-I-don't-want-to-be-in-the-company- of-people - actually found PEOPLE beautiful?  
  
Wonders will never cease.  
  
"All people?"  
  
"Not all people. Only some," Felix's gaze was fixed on the blurry horizon the lead off towards Bilbin.  
  
"Like who."  
  
There was a long silence, in which only the sound of the air rustling through the forests could be heard.  
  
"Certain people." Piers frowned lightly,  
  
"Felix, you're not answering my question properly." The aforementioned Venus Adept took a deep breath,  
  
"IonlylikecertainpeoplelikeacertainwateradeptIknowandhaveknownforquiteawhile ," he gabbled. Piers blinked, as his mind slowly broke the sentence down into audible phrases. Then it clicked,  
  
"Water Adept?"  
  
Felix's face turned an interesting shade of red. Piers smirked,  
  
"As in...me, water adept?"  
  
If possible, Felix's face turned redder.  
  
"Well, then that's good." Felix broke his gaze from the floor, and stared at the Mercury Adept,  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I never did tell you what I find most beautiful..." Piers muttered, just loud enough for Felix to hear. His hand reached out, slowly linking with Felix's. Felix blushed again, his dark russet eyes locked onto the Lemurian's face, as Piers gently brought Felix's hand up towards his mouth, letting his dry lips brush the knuckles.  
  
"I don't think you have to tell me..." Felix said, leaning in and gently kissing Piers' forehead. Piers smiled, and pulled the Venus Adept into his strong embrace,  
  
"You know what...I think you're right," he said.  
  
~ * ~  
  
^___^ That's my second piece of PiersXFelix fluff. Actually, I'm not as proud of this one as I am of 'Christmas Wish' but-  
  
Felix: MY HAIR! X_X  
  
Piers: WAH HA HA HA HA! *scuttles away with turquoise hair dye*  
  
...ugh. Well, I suppose revenge is a dish best serve cold...or in this case...turquoise...  
  
Piers: ^_^  
  
Felix: T__T  
  
....please review. *takes another strong paracetamol* 


End file.
